


Stupid Cupid

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In other words, an cupid!au in which everyone is dumb and in love.





	Stupid Cupid

Mark had enough.

That day, the memorable Tuesday, 24th April, even started terribly. He couldn't fall asleep for half of the night and when we woke up, he was already late for his first first class. In record time of just twenty minutes he got himself ready. Then, he was already halfway to school when he had to run back to his house, 'cause _of course_  he had forgot his phone. He managed to make it to the second lesson with only five minutes late. When he stormed into the classroom, politly apologising to teacher for being late, he already saw his best friend, neighbor and classmate - all in one person, unluckily - smiling sneeringly. 

"Hi, sleeping princess" Donghyuck laughed under his breath, whimpering when Mark nudged him sideways. 

 _Oh my gOd, i love his laugh so much,_ Mark thought to himself,  _at least when he's not laughing from me._

Unluckily, Mark was in love with his gorgeous childhood best friends since six years. But how could anyone blame him? Donghyuck was a literal angel. With his cute appearance, fluffy blonde hair, taned, sun-kissed skin and beautiful dark eyes he was a exact perfection. He even loved his sarcastic, a bit annoying, demonic personality. For him, Dong


End file.
